Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5952906-20130503063724
Update ➤ May 2, 2013: Same id on every game as this wiki, including iOS game central (although don't log in much). I'm not a big spender, so I'm not loaded with 10s of pwr 15+ URs to trade. If you see something you like though, send trade, cheer, or post here. * For sale/trade at right price: ** PM (Demise) Ghoulish Annihilator sk3 ** PM (Hexed) Bloodsmeared Berserker Mayl sk2 ** PM (Dictate) Sadistic Lover Rose Queen sk2 ** PM (Giving) Silent Mermaid sk3 ** PM (Fellows) Isaac, Prince of Spring sk2 ** PM (Electrifying) Thunderflame Zilant sk1 ** PM (Fire Spirit) Desert Salamander sk2 ** PM (Seance) Lushgrowth Leonard sk3 ** PM (Redemption) Ominous Reaper sk1 ** PM (Infatuation) Captivating Allatu sk6 ** PM (Cheeky) Impudent Gomory sk1 ** PM (Tornado) Liberata of Docile Zephyr sk2 ** PM (Gallant) Zealous Trump General sk1 ** PM (Harmony) Whispering Celestial sk1 ** PM (Activated) Deus Ex Machina sk3 ** PM (Hunger) Zairic Antagonist sk1 ** PM (Mystery) Unseen Titan sk3 ** PM (Mystery) Unseen Titan sk1 ** PM (Mythical) Jurik Apparition sk3 ** PM (Waterstrike) Whirlpool Gargoyle sk1 ** PM (Starmaker) Nova Summoner sk1 ** PM (Instigator) Abyssal Goddess Osiris sk1 ** PM (Precision) Machine Lord Talos sk2 ** PM (Rotten) Hideous Violinist Barry sk2 ** RM (Holy) Sword of Hope, Aroundight sk2 (if tradeable) ** RM (Holy) Sword of Hope, Aroundight sk1 (if tradeable) ** Lvl1 (Unit) Musketeer Hopeful d'Artagnan sk1 (if tradeable) ** lvl1 Dragon Emblem ** Fresh Sinful Cleric Aramis * Also have: ** lots of MBD & a couple of MYD ** lots of PBD & a few PYD ** a single GBD ** a bunch of junk rares, junk rare EX, and skilled commons ::: ... and sooo much more, just have a look. I've tried to unlock most of the list and keep it in my deck, but space limitations force storage. Some cards may be in gifts or in trade limbo, and a few locked. Plz send trade if you want a card and see it. If you don't see it, cheer me or post here. * Want to trade for: ** Any good forest/water R/UR ** Any old extinct commons/rares, mostly for gallery ** PM/RM/fresh Wonderland Wanderer Alice ** PM/RM/fresh Martyred Knight Gawain ** PM/RM/fresh Rassap, Cursed Wood Witch ** PM/RM/fresh Looking Glass Alice** (want the most) ** PM/RM/fresh Possessed Witch of the North ** PM/RM/fresh Sedna, Wintry Sea Queen ** RM/PM/fresh Grand Protector Gabriel ** RM/PM/fresh Fallen Angel Hamaliel ** RM/fresh Mystic Hunter Anastasiya ** PM/RM/fresh Rockface Basilisk ::: ... also lots more. open to trades of forest & water elements, but prefer forest atm. I'll also take junk rare EX and skilled common EX in trades. I don't care for dragons, but pp/ed are always nice. I'm also always open to gallery swapping and I've been proven trustworthy countless times in the past if the situation which requires trust arises. If ever unsatisfied, please feel free to flame my wall with your experience. : — iOS id: Amphitere